Chez soi
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: qu'est qu'un chez soi ?


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite ou baka

Mail :  ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source : GW et Terre de Corneille

Genre : amiti

Disclamer : la ziq et les perso sont pas a moi

Muse : Shinny, je crois que Keimei hiberne *ça aime pas le froid les phoenix*

Coin de la béta : Ben… J'ai pas grand-chose à dire… Si ce n'est que je trouve cette petite fic très belle. ^^

Chez soi

Dans une maison délabrée au milieu d'une forêt, cinq adolescents se reposaient avant un nouveau combat. Ou plutôt se seraient reposés, si l'un d'eux n'avait pas eu une idée, pour le moins étrange.

- Les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous faire écouter ! 

- Maxwell, pour une fois qu'on a une journée tranquille, tu ne veux pas nous lâcher cinq minutes ?

- Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas Fei. Aller s'il vous plait ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

- Envoie Duo. Ça ne coûte rien d'écouter, Wufei.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

- Alors ? Fit l'adolescent aux yeux violets remplis de larmes de crocodiles.

- Vas-y ! De toute façon je doute qu'on puisse t'en empêcher si tu y tiens vraiment.

- YATTAAA ! Hee-chan tu me prêtes ton ordi ?

- Tu peux toujours…

Un regard noir venant d'un ange blond dissuada le hacker de continuer sa phrase comme il l'avait commencée.

- … Toujours t'en servir.

- Mici.

Le châtain se précipita sur l'ordi et rentra un mini-cd à l'intérieur. Après quelques réglages, une musique se fit entendre.

_Loin des cauchemars de mon pass  
Loin de mon enfance  
Loin des rues en terre des quartiers  
Mon adolescence  
Loin de mes danses avec la mort  
Loin de mes souffrances  
Je suis chez moi malgré l'apparence  
Car ici  
J'ai retrouvé la joie de vivre, je suis bien ici  
J'ai retrouvé le goût d'aimer, je suis bien ici  
Je me suis fait une vie, une famille, un pays  
Je suis bien ici_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le pauvre ordinateur portable qui envoyait le flot de musique. Le jeune homme qui avait enclenché la musique parut heureux de cette réaction.

POV de Heero

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chanson venant de Duo. J'avais plutôt pensé à de la techno ou quelque chose du style, mais certaine pas quelque chose d'aussi mélancolique et d'aussi… Vrai ? J'aimerais ne pas avoir penser ça et pourtant… C'est compliqué. Comment expliquer ce que l'on ne comprend pas ? On ne m'a pas expressément demandé de ne pas ressentir, je me suis imposé cette discipline tout seul. Ou plutôt elle s'est imposée à moi. Je ne sais plus quand j'ai arrêter de vouloir avoir des amis, des amours ou même quelqu'un de proche, mais c'est arrivé. Maintenant j'ai des gens proche de moi mais… Ami ? Famille ? Qui sait… Peut-être les deux. Pour la joie de vivre, je n'ai pas eut le choix, un certain Shinigami m'a menacé de me suivre en enfer pour me torturer éternellement si je mourais et un ange a prolongé les menaces me rendant responsable de la disparition de la forêt amazonienne. Je suis content qu'ils tiennent à moi mais… N'est-ce pas un peu trop ? Peut-être pas. Je ne connais pas grand-chose des relations. Je devrais peut-être commencer à apprendre…

Fin du POV

_Un bout de terre n'a jamais fait chez soi  
C'est le temps qui me l'a appris  
Quand je regarde, je trouve autour de moi  
Un nouveau sens à la patrie_

Les regards étaient maintenant fermés, peut-être pour mieux apprécier la musique, peut-être pour mieux se plonger dans des souvenirs…

POV de Trowa

Jamais de chez soi. Je suis Nanashi. J'habite partout et nulle part. Mais finalement, n'ai-je pas trouvé un chez moi ? Il me suffirait d'ouvrir les yeux, et je trouverais des personnes qui me suivent où que je suis de lieu en lieu. Faut-il obligatoirement être toujours au même endroit pour être chez soi ? Je ne pense pas. Je sais que les animaux ont souvent besoin d'un territoire stable, mais pour certain, la meute n'est-elle pas leur chez soit ? Les loups par exemple, ils ont un territoire bien défini, c'est vrai mais… La meute est le plus important chez eux. Est-ce pour ça que me déplacer ne me pose aucun problème si les autres sont avec moi ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi je n'ai presque plus de méfiance envers eux. Ça expliquerait pourquoi cet environnement me semble chaleureux. Chez soi est une notion trop vague décidément. Il existe trop de définition possible. Mais la meilleure, je pense, est celle-la : endroit où habitent des personnes auxquelles on tient. C'est ma définition.

Fin du POV

_J'ai vécu l'enfer sur la terre  
Qu'on appelle mon pays  
Je vous demande pardon soeurs et frères  
Mais comprenez mon cri (pardon)  
J'ai perdu tout ce qui m'est cher dans ce pays maudit  
C'est la triste histoire de nos vies  
Oh ! Mais ici  
Je peux tout faire, je peux rêver  
Je suis bien ici  
Je suis pas ingrat, ni lâche  
C'est juste que je suis bien ici  
Je suis un nomade, je suis chez moi où on m'a accueilli  
Même dans le froid d'ici_

Les yeux s'ouvraient parfois pour parcourir l'assemblée du regard, et finissaient par se refermer. Personne, sauf un, ne semblait s'être rendu compte que la chanson tournait en boucle. Où peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas qu'elle s'arrête ?

POV de Quatre

Moi ma terre et mon pays sont une colonie. Une colonie dite pour les riches. Une colonie où vivent la plupart de mes sœurs. Une colonie où mon père est encore. Je les ai abandonnés. Je m'excuserais bien auprès d'eux si je n'avais pas l'impression que ça leur ferait d'autant plus mal. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu ou abandonné des proches. Je ne suis pas le seul à en souffrir. Je partage ce poids avec quatre autres personnes. Quatre personnes que je considère comme mes amis. Quatre personnes qui sont toujours à mes côtés. Avec eux… J'ai l'impression que tout est possible. Si l'un de nous était quelqu'un d'autre… Peut-être cela n'aurait pas été le cas. Mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Et ensemble tout est possible. L'espoir que j'ai en moi de la paix, n'est que le mien mélangé aux leurs. Avec Sandrock, j'ai fait du chemin avant de trouver enfin une maison accueillante. Maison qui n'est en fait que quatre personnes réunies. Ensemble tout est possible. C'est ce que mon cœur me dit. Le cœur peut-il se tromper ?

Fin du POV

_Un bout de terre n'a jamais fait chez soi  
C'est le temps qui me l'a appris  
Quand je regarde, je trouve autour de moi  
Un nouveau sens à la patrie_

_Un bout de terre n'a jamais fait chez soi  
C'est le temps qui me l'a appris  
Quand je regarde, je trouve autour de moi  
Un nouveau sens à la patrie_

L'ambiance dans la pièce avait changé. Quelque chose raisonnait, autre que la musique. Une chaleur étrange s'était lentement insinuée. Elle coulait entre eux, les réchauffant. Une chaleur qui reviendra aussi souvent que les personnes présentes le voudront. Une chaleur qui ne demande qu'à s'installer confortablement et à apporter sa dose de paix dans ce monde étrangement brutal. Quelque chose raisonnait, autre que la musique. Le bruit qui se faisait entendre, basse sourde et profonde, ressemblait à un battement cœur. Le battement de cinq cœurs à l'unisson. Le son, la chaleur, et le cœur d'une étrange union de cinq personnes très différentes.

_On sacrifie tellement de vies  
Au nom de la patrie  
On vend les siens, on se trahit  
Et il y a avec ça toujours une chose  
Que tout le monde oublie  
On n'emporte pas la terre quand c'est fini_

POV de Wufei

Je me demande où Duo à trouvé cette chanson. C'est une musique d'avant les colonies, ça c'est sûr. Mais… Comment ce fait-il que ça me touche autant alors ? Je sais que je suis attaché au clan… Y étais attaché. Maintenant mes attaches sont des débris qui flottent librement dans l'espace. Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je la sensation d'appartenir malgré tout à un clan ? Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus jamais risquer, de perdre quelqu'un de cher… Je me suis trahi. 

L'auteur doit être mort. C'est dommage. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer. Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire à quel point il a raison. 

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça avant, des valeurs m'ayant été inculquées sans que je les comprenne mais… Pourquoi s'attacher autant à la terre que l'on finira par quitter de toute manière ? Sur ce point, je ne peux qu'approuver l'auteur. J'aime me laisser porter par cette musique. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, elle le fait pour moi.

Fin du POV

_Un bout de terre n'a jamais fait chez soi  
C'est le temps qui me l'a appris  
Quand je regarde, je trouve autour de moi  
Un nouveau sens à la patrie_

_Un bout de terre n'a jamais fait chez soi  
C'est le temps qui me l'a appris  
Quand je regarde, je trouve autour de moi  
Un nouveau sens à la patrie_

POV de Duo

Ça a eu plus d'effet que ce que j'avais espéré. Ils ont l'air bien. Voilà ce dont on avait vraiment besoin. Le repos physique est utile, mais plus que tout c'est le repos moral le soin qui nous était nécessaire. Il nous fallait retrouver confiance en notre groupe. La guerre nous détruit petit à petit. Il faut savoir se régénérer. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur cette chanson. C'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Et j'en ai la confirmation quand je les vois si détendus. Nous avons tous perdu soit une famille, soit des personnes chères, soit une terre aimée, mais il nous reste quelque chose. Il fallait qu'ils en reprennent conscience. Qu'ils se rappellent que nous sommes cinq. Qu'ils ne pensent pas à leur malheur, au prochain combat, au prochain mort, mais au moment présent, à nous cinq. Il fallait qu'ils reprennent conscience que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils auront un foyer et un cœur, à condition de le vouloir.

Fin du POV

Duo s'avança vers l'ordinateur et éteignit la musique. Aussitôt, tous les yeux s'ouvrirent et apparemment, certains étaient furieux de s'être laissé aller. Duo en rigolerait presque. Il savait que désormais, s'il voulait leurs rappeler où se trouvait leur force, il lui suffirait de passer cette chanson. Il fallait néanmoins faire bonne figure.

- Alors, ça vous a plu ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu voulais nous montrer avec ÇA Maxwell.

- On parie ?

Duo fit un étrange sourire et partit, laissant un Chinois rouge se renfrogner tout seul. Le natté sortit de la maison, il avait l'impression de voir les choses différemment maintenant. Comme si tout était neuf. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un très long sommeil. Comme s'il venait de renaître. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. 

- Merci Duo. Tu le sais comme moi et même peut-être mieux, mais ça nous a fait du bien.

- Je sais Quat-chan. 

- La prochaine fois que je voudrais reposer mon cœur, je ferais appel à toi.

- Mais il faudra que les autres soient derrière toi.

- Je crois que ça ne posera pas de problème.

- On retourne à l'intérieur ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Ils revinrent à l'intérieur de la cabane délabrée, la chaleur de l'union toujours présente même si atténuée.

Fin

Chtite : Strange.

Shinny : Space.

Kymoon : Surprenant.

Chtite : Le premier qui me dit que c t une partouze il le regrettera -_-

Kymoon : Celui qui pense ça se contente de peu, c'est pas assez décrit pour être une partouze. ^^

Chtite: mais moi j'en connais des hentai qui ont besoins de peu -_-0

Shinny : ^^0

Chtite : Review please ? 


End file.
